


The Explicit Works of The Great Lithuanian Doctor and His Lover

by TheHappyGeek



Series: The Great Lithuanian Doctor and His Lover Series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Hannibal, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: This is the explicit works of mine about Hannigram. Each chapter is a different ficlet. If anyone wants to see something specific, just ask and I'll fill the idea so long as it has nothing to do with rape or waste.





	1. Heaven on Earth

Will’s fingers ran through Hannibal’s chest hair and kissed his chest, he wasn’t exactly trying to wake up his lover, but he was getting lonely. 

Will had been up since the sun had started rising and he had been lying and watching it alone while Hannibal slept. Will pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s chest and whispered a quiet, “Hannibal?”

The house was quiet except for their breathing. Margot and Alana had taken Cael for the night and the day, in order to give them a little one-on-one time. In a few weeks, they were going to have Morgan over so that Margot and Alana could have their time on their own. Abigail had gone to her friend’s house for the night, and so they were alone in the house.

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open showing his maroon colored eyes, “William?” Will smiled pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s chest once more and then peeled off of his husband’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just want you.”

Hannibal cracked a small smile, “You want me?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

Hannibal shoved his hand into Will’s hair and scratched the younger man’s scalp causing Will to moan, “How would you like it, William?”

“I don’t care.” Will said as his fingers ran along Hannibal’s side. “I just want you.”

Hannibal sat up slowly with a sigh and then proceeded to get on top of Will on his hands and knees looking into the other man’s blue eyes, “You’re beautiful, Will.” One of his hands caressed the side of Will’s face, “I love you.”

Will smiled, “I love you too.” He bit his lower lip.

Hannibal gave a throaty growl and then proceeded to get in closer to Will’s face, “My sweet William.”

Will smiled and lightly chuckled, “Hannibal,”

Their lips collided, Will’s hands felt Hannibal’s sides and the moved gradually down as their lips meshed and their tongues toyed with each other. 

Will’s head was gradually pushed into the pillow and he moaned as Hannibal’s hands wandered down to his waist.

Will jutted his hips forward and Hannibal tutted and pressed his hand against Will’s chest, pushing him down into the mattress, “Patience, William, patience. Good things come to boys who wait.”

The younger man bit his lip and whined, “But Hannibal,”

Hannibal let his hand slid into Will’s hair and he grabbed tightly, pulling slightly, “Whining is bad behavior, William. Do you want to be punished?”

Will shook his head, he didn’t produce a safeword, so Hannibal knew that he was up for punishment, however, Will was not needing any real punishment, yet.

Hannibal sat back for a moment, “Downstairs,”

Will nodded, knowing that he was in for a good fucking since they were heading down to the basement.

Hannibal swiftly went to the drawer next to the bed and withdrew the large black posture collar that they regularly used. Sometimes for sex, sometimes because Will’s terrible posture irritated Hannibal, and sometimes just because Hannibal wanted to claim ownership.

“Come here, sweet William.” Hannibal said as he sat down on the bed once more and patted his lap. 

Will placed his head in Hannibal’s lap, and Hannibal started stroking Will’s hair before he decided to put the younger man’s collar on. 

He undid the lacing in the back and then slipped it around Will’s neck, making sure that everything was in place, so that there would be no terrible chafing, and then he laced it. 

“Is that okay, Will?” Hannibal asked taking a second to make sure that Will wasn’t going to be in serious pain.

“Yes.” Will said as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Hannibal. 

Hannibal’s finger snaked around the ‘O’ ring attached to the collar, “we’re going to go downstairs, darling.”

Will nodded and Hannibal held onto the ‘O’ ring as he got up.

Hannibal opened one of the extra doors in their room, and while it may look like a closet, there was a false back that covered a door. Once the door was open, it revealed a staircase, this extra staircase led to a separate basement. This was a basement aside from the killing room, and besides a large wine cellar. 

There were only two entrances, one through the wine cellar, and this one through the back of their closet. 

When they had decided to adopt Abigail and start a family, Hannibal and Will knew that they would need a place to themselves, where they could be as loud as they needed, and where it was private. 

Hannibal had called in a contractor who had done the entire job on his own during the course of Alana’s pregnancy, and now, it was their secret. 

When Cael had been a baby and even to the current date, Hannibal and Will left a small extra baby monitor around that would sound if he grew upset or uncomfortable while in his crib napping, and so they were able to monitor what was going on upstairs as well. 

They entered their other bedroom, which had a nice soft bed with posts at the head and rings along the base so that Hannibal could tie Will to the bed if he liked. There were also sex toys lining the shelves on the walls, a punishing bench, leg spreaders, a cage, and even a small rack with fetish attire hanging from it. 

“Knees.” Hannibal said harshly as he shut the door to the extra space.

Will got on his knees as Hannibal came back.

The older man peeled off his underwear and then grabbed his cock with one hand and then with the other, he tried to open Will’s mouth, “Open your mouth, William.” Will’s mouth slowly opened and Hannibal looked him in the eyes sternly, “Good boy,” he slid his fingers into Will’s mouth and started to slowly push them further and further back until Will gagged. A little bit of drool leaked out of the side of Will’s mouth and Hannibal rubbed it away with his thumb, “we’re going to need to work on that gag reflex, William.”   
Will nodded as Hannibal grasped his cock and then gave in and slowly slid it into Will’s mouth.

His lips wrapped around his husband’s cock and Hannibal’s hands gripped onto Will’s hair and pulled him on and off his cock repeatedly, watching as his husband gagged and his eyes watered.

If something was bothering Will while his mouth was full,  he could always tap on Hannibal four times, to tell his partner that he needed to stop, 

No taps came and so Hannibal continued fucking the younger man’s mouth.

Hannibal eventually thrusted himself of out Will’s mouth and directed Will to go to the bed.

Will obeyed and went over to the bed, lying down on his back as Hannibal grabbed the leg spreader from the wall.

“Spreader?”

Will nodded, “Go ahead. Green.”

Hannibal fastened the leg spreader around Will’s ankles and then attached it to the posts of the bed, exposing Will’s behind.

Hannibal then looked Will over, checking to make sure that he was to his liking.

Hannibal then went over to the wall of sex toys and got out a vibrator and then got a tube of lube.

He lubricated his cock and then positioned the vibrator on Will’s cock head, balancing it on Will’s stomach as Will’s cock was resting on his stomach from the position of his legs. He didn’t turn it on until he shoved his cock inside of Will.

Will cried out as the vibrator was turned on and his eyes started leaking with tears as Hannibal fucked him slowly.

“Gonna cum soon, sir.” Will said as he looked Hannibal in the eye.

Hannibal shook his head, “You must ask politely.”

“Please, may I cum, sir. Please.”

Hannibal nodded, “You may. You must ride it out though.”

Will nodded briskly and he concentrated, feeling Hannibal move in and out of him, and soon, he shot his cum over his chest.

Moments later, Hannibal came in Will and groaned as he finally pulled out. 

“Hannibal, take the vibrator off, please.”

Hannibal nodded and immediately removed it, turning it off and then taking Will’s legs down. Then he went into the bathroom that was right of the room and grabbed a towel he got it wet and then brought the towel into the bedroom. 

He cleaned Will up and then threw the towel haphazardly on the floor and climbed onto the bed, pulling Will into his arms, “Until next time.” He pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead and brushed his lover’s hair back.

Will nodded and smiled, “Until next time.” 

Will remained in Hannibal’s arms for a while as they talked about what they would like to buy next for their sex dungeon and how much they loved each other.

It was heaven on earth.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, spanking, anal.

Will Graham was tied up in the basement. His legs were fastened to the bed posts and he wasn’t able to move much. He was in a straitjacket. 

 

Will tried to move his arms, but to no avail, they were bound together to strongly by the cloth of the straitjacket. He kicked his feet, wishing that he hadn’t agreed to this and that he had agreed to go to the party like Hannibal had requested, but instead due to the fact that he hated parties, Hannibal had decided that it was better to keep him locked up in the extra basement.

 

“Hannibal! Fuck! Hannibal! Just get down here and fuck me already!” He shouted knowing fully well that Hannibal wasn’t going to be able to hear him. 

 

If he had really needed to get out, he could have smacked the pager near his foot to page Hannibal to come downstairs, but he wanted to get out, it wasn’t a need, therefore it was not allowed. 

 

He looked up at the ceiling at the mirror that had been hung up there in order for Will to see himself.

 

Will thought that he looked practically mad in the straitjacket and he hated it. Loved it but hated it at the same time.

 

His thoughts turned to the fact that if one of the guest members came up from the party and went into their bedroom, they could potentially hear his screams and then come downstairs, and that would be a disaster, so he stopped shouting.

 

He heard footsteps and his stomach dropped into what felt like his feet, someone had found him, and now his sexual pleasures would be known by someone other than Hannibal. He could only hope that in the best case scenario (where the person was not Hannibal) that it was Alana, maybe she had been invited last minute and that she was looking for him, but even that would be humiliating. 

 

The footsteps started coming down the stairs to the room and he instantly started panicking until a deep voice announced the person, “William, it’s me.”

 

Hannibal appeared at the end of the stairs to the dungeon and he looked eagerly at his boy, his maroon eyes dilating with arousal.

 

Will sighed a loud sigh of relief as Hannibal approached the bed, thank god it was not a guest of the party. 

“Learning your lesson are you?” Hannibal asked as he cupped Will’s hairless face in his hand, “my naughty little boy is learning patience and restraint.”

 

Will couldn’t help but smile a bit at the name. 

 

Hannibal’s hand drifted down to Will’s dripping cock, he gave it a hard tug and then released it. Will whined as Hannibal removed his hand. Hannibal tutted, “now, now, William. You’ll get a treat after the party if you continue to behave.” Hannibal brushed Will’s curls off his forehead and placed a chaste kiss to it, “Be a good boy.”

 

Hannibal then headed back upstairs, leaving Will to stare at the ceiling until he drifted off.

 

Two hours later and Will heard steps descending down the steps. It was nearly midnight, but Will knew that Hannibal was hungry for him, that Hannibal wanted him badly.

 

“William.” Hannibal said as he reached the bottom of the steps. Will looked at the older man wide eyed as Hannibal paced around the bed. “What am I going to do with you, William?”

 

Will felt like prey and he loved it. Hannibal knew now to put Will on edge easily, he had learned how to notice when Will was getting even slightly aroused. 

 

“Where should I start?” He stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at the pretty picture that he had set up. He wished that he had a camera in order to save this moment forever- Will in a straitjacket with his legs fastened to the bedposts. 

 

Hannibal went to the side of the room and started slowly peeling his clothes from his body, hanging his suit in the closet and folding his undershirt and underpants and putting them on the chair next to the bed. 

 

“It’s always good, my dear William, to hold out for an orgasm as long as you can. It intensifies the pleasure, leading to and providing a better orgasm.” Hannibal picked up a crop and lightly dragged it across Will’s ass. 

 

“Hannibal, please-” Will begged as he looked at Hannibal, trying to conjure up a face that showed like he really needed it and didn’t just want it. 

 

Hannibal allowed the crop to collide with Will’s pale ass cheek and Will bared his teeth in pain and yelped. 

Will proceed to yelp as Hannibal used the crop till his ass cheeks were bright red, finally Hannibal put it down and proceeded to grab a tube of lubricant. 

 

Hannibal lubed up his cock and proceeded to slowly breach Will’s exposed hole, pressing in slowly as Will moaned and bit his lip. 

 

When Hannibal bottomed out, he started slowly thrusting, receiving moans and groans from Will as he slowly went in and out forcefully. 

 

“Han-Hannibal. H-Harder.” 

 

That was all Will had to say in order to get Hannibal to start getting more aggressive and faster. Creating a pace that was almost a tempo, thrusting hard on every count of one and then getting slightly softer on two, three, and four, and then repeating the cycle. 

 

Hannibal thrusted hard and then sighed as he came then saying, “Time for you to come, Will.” He pulled out and then proceeded to jack Will off rapidly until Will’s eyes were rolling back into his head as he came all over Hannibal’s hand, “Good boy.” Hannibal got off the bed and then pulled his pocket square from his jacket's breast pocket and cleaned off his hand and then Will’s cock. He slowly let Will’s legs down and then undid the straitjacket, allowing Will’s arms to be free. Will went into the bathroom to clean himself up as Hannibal pulled on his underwear and placed the riding crop back on the wall and then capping the lubricant and then putting it in the drawer beside the bed. 

 

Will practically waddled back into the dungeon, “I need to go lie down.”

 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead, “you should. I’ll get you some water and something to eat.”

 

Will nodded and then they headed up the stairs to the master bedroom, leaving the dungeon behind for the night. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea? Feel free to send them in! :)


End file.
